Born to Die
by xshatteredximagex
Summary: Akito dies, leaving Sheena Sohma to become the next head of house. But Sheena's priorities aren't traditional to the Head of House. Moonlit worlds and a forbidden love are her calling... but will it save her?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **The characters of this story (aside from Sheena, Aki, Ayashi and the rest of the young jyuunishi) do not belong to me, nor does the story of Fruits Basket, this story in itself however, is mine.

**Warning: **contains spoilers for Akito Sohma and Kyo Sohma

((A.N. so... my newest fanfic... it's much longer than 'Don't Forget'and contains some charries i made up but anyways... please review.... even if you thought it should burn in hell.... tell me why... i won't eat your soul, i promise ))

"You are going to die Sheena. Do you understand?" twenty six year old Akito Sohma watched her successor carefully, her expression cold and calculating.

Sheena nodded and swallowed hard, her violet eyes wide as she took in the frail form of the dying head of house.

"Come here Sheena" Akito's voice was dry and cracked, her lips dry with fever, sweat soaked hair plastered to her forehead. Sheena advanced hesitantly with a quick glance at Hatori Sohma, who nodded expressionlessly. Akito watched her young cousin with fever glazed gray eyes.

"You are going to take my place as the Head of Sohma House Sheena. All the Sohmas must do as you tell them. You must not be on the same level as they are; you do not belong with them. You're different Sheena. You're special. This is why we've kept you apart from them all these years. Do you enjoy loneliness? It will be your life." Akito's malicious sneer implied that special was not a good thing. "You were born to die, while they were born to kiss the dirt at your feet. Do well Sheena, do not disappoint." Akito lapsed into silence, her eyes closing, breathing ragged and shallow. Hatori stood and silently shooed the nine-year-old girl from the room, shutting the door behind her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter One**

((YO! i dun have many readers yet.. but w/e... for those who are reading this... thanks lots, and any feedback positive or negative is GREATLY appreciated! thanks for reading, muah ))

"How dare you disobey me!?" Sheena's fist connected soundly with Ayashi's face. The twelve-year-old jyuunishi rat let out a startled cry, clapping a hand to her cheek where the Head of House had struck her.

The young girl annoyed Sheena to no end.

The way she looked at her.

The way she cringed and whimpered when Sheena beat her.

Now she was staring at Sheena.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Sheena screamed at the young rat. Ayashi bobbed her head obediently and scrambled from the room, tears of fear streaming down her cheeks.

How like Sheena she was.

That is what annoyed the Head of House the most.

The way that helpless, whimpering rat was an image of Sheena's former self.

Sheena clenched her fists tightly, her violet eyes sparkling with misdirected rage.

"I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU ALL!!" An intricately decorated porcelain vase shattered as it connected solidly with the wall as the image of her once loving father swam into Sheena's vision.

"Especially you father." Sheena was no longer yelling, the strength drained out of her by the helpless angry tears that now streamed down her pale face. She sank to the floor, her hands shaking violently.

What had changed?

Sheena wondered for the thousandth time.

What changed Daddy? What changed?

She knew the answer, as much as she hated to admit it.

Her.

She had changed.

Damn Akito.

Damn Akito for choosing her.

Damn Akito for dying.

Damn her father for letting it happen.

Damn Ayashi for being so like her.

Damn Hatori for being so cruel.

Damn them all.

Damn them all.

She hated them. She really, truly did.

She stood up slowly, her tears a memory now, straightened her kimono and opened the door, walking down the hall. She blinked in the light as she emerged from the dark house and paused for a moment, letting her eyes adjust.

Ayashi played in the courtyard with two of the other jyuunishi, but al three stopped as Sheena walked by them, watching her; their eyes round with fear.

Sheena passed them without a glance, exiting Sohma property by the main gate. No one tried to stop her.

They wouldn't dare.

She was sixteen years old and she ruled her own life. She headed towards the city, no real intention other than escape from her family in mind.


	3. chapter2

((A.N.-- yo! so yeah... here's chapter two....can't really remember what's going on ehre... it's been that long since i wrote this . or i just have a bad memory... either or. So yeah... thanks everyone not many but hey for the reviews, i'm glad you like it . Sadly, I'm moving away from writing fanfictions a bit, and moving back into my own writing. Drop in over at to say hello if you feel so kind... my pen name there is xshatteredximagex same as here i think . so anyways... enjoy -))

"Sheena." The somewhat scrawny redhead bowed respectfully to his Head of House, but not before she had registered the surprise on his face.

"Aki stand up." Her voice betrayed no emotion as she regarded the jyuunishi coldly. He obeyed, his dark mahogany eyes studying her calculatingly. They stood in the middle of a busy street, the other citizens not sparing them a glance.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" She asked, her voice and expression icy. He nodded, eyeing her warily.

He had changed, since she'd seen him last. He'd filled out a bit, so he wasn't as scrawny, and she could tell by his fluid movements that he had kept up his martial arts training with Yuki. All the jyuunishi studied martial arts under Yuki now. Except her. Always the exception.

He had grown too, he now stood a few inches taller than her.

Last time she had seen him they'd been the same height.

He studied her as well.

Noting the changes in her appearance and demeanor.

"Well continue with what you were doing, I have no need of you." Sheena sneered maliciously, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Aki didn't move, transfixed, studying her closely. She huffed impatiently and brushed by him, knocking his shoulder with hers as she brushed briskly by him.


	4. Chapter three

((WHEEE!! Chapter 3! So yeah... this chapter explains a bit more about sheena and aki.... enjoy))

Bloody fist connected with the wall repeatedly. Sheena's forehead rested against the solid wood as she pounded I with her fist, the smell of her blood filling her nostrils, a dull pain pulsing through her hand and wrist.

They used to be friends.

Her and Aki.

She used to sneak out of Sohma house in the dead of night to see him, and they would play in the forest together, concocting a private world where they were normal and loved. Not that Aki wasn't loved, he had his father and mother who cared so deeply for him it hurt Sheena to see.

Why Akito had let Aki's mother do the things she did was beyond Sheena. An outsider knowing the secret, it was unheard of. And an outsider marrying one of the jyuunishi…

Tohru Honda must have been special.

Sheena and Aki had played together in the moonlight from the time they were five until they turned twelve. The night of Sheena's first kiss was the night of their discovery.

Since then things had changed.

Sheena had changed.

Aki had changed.

Their encounter today had proved that.

The closeness they once shared was a bittersweet memory in Sheena's mind, piercing her like a thorn at the thought.

She knew she had been cold. She always was when they saw each other now. They couldn't be friends so where was the sense in pretending their moonlit world still existed?

But the look in his eyes drove a knife through her heart.

Distrust. Fear.

He didn't trust her anymore. He didn't even like her anymore.

And she still cared too deeply for him.

Why had he felt sorry for her? And she for him?

They must have been stupid.

Stupid Sheena.

Stupid cat.

Blood ran in rivulets down Sheena's arm and the wall as tears wove paths in her cheeks.

Stupid cat.


End file.
